<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tying up a loose Thread by TanjaDroverson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24625027">Tying up a loose Thread</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanjaDroverson/pseuds/TanjaDroverson'>TanjaDroverson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate SG-1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Air Force, Canon Confirmation, Consensual Sex, Declarations Of Love, Episode: s01e18 Solitudes, Episode: s03e06 Point of View, Episode: s06e01-02 Redemption, Episode: s07e13 Grace, Episode: s07e21-22 Lost City, Episode: s08e18 Threads, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Happy Ending, Heterosexual Sex, Jack's Cabin, Love, Love Confessions, Romance, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, US Air Force, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:01:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24625027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanjaDroverson/pseuds/TanjaDroverson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Canon Confirmation moment we never had but Amanda Tapping and Richard Dean Anderson teased during their 2019 Comic Con appearance!</p><p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yGM4yLh5f_M&amp;t=1465s<br/>Starting 07:05</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sam Cater/Jack O'Neill, Samantha "Sam" Carter &amp; Jack O'Neill, Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tying up a loose Thread</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the very first time I am writing for the Stargate SG-1 Sam &amp; Jack fandom.</p><p>So I feel very insecure about posting this story. Be gentle with me but tell me what you think about how it turned out, please.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>The sun was rising when Sam opened her eyes having drifted away from Jack a bit during the night and rolled over to get closer to him again, their heads ending up on the same pillow. She nuzzled into Jack's neck, placing feathery kisses against it which made him stir and shiver, wrap his arm around her and stretch languidly. When he opened his eyes, a big loving smile brightened his face as Sam gazed at him and they greeted each other with a tender kiss.</p><p>******</p><p>
  <strong>One Week Ago</strong>
</p><p>Brig. General Jack O'Neill and Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter sat next to each other on the couch in Jack's cabin after saying good night to Daniel and Teal'c who were staying at a hotel in town. Jack had gotten rid of his dark blue shirt at some point, only wearing his black t-shirt after laughing so much from stories they had shared. Just like Sam whose blue pullover was draped over the back of the couch and she was left in her long-sleeved, dark gray top. Both of them wearing Jeans and the shoes from the day of fishing.</p><p>They were both lost in thoughts, sipping from their respective beers and gazing into the flames of the little fireplace across from them. The room was also lit by lights on the walls and standing on various surfaces.</p><p>“Sir...,” Sam started but didn't get to say what she wanted, interrupted by her superior officer.</p><p>“Carter, you better get used to calling me Jack,” he admonished, turning his head to look at his Second in Command, fiddling with the bottle in his hands.</p><p>Tearing her eyes from the dancing flames, Sam smiled at her Commanding Officer, nodding her head slowly. “Jack...,” she tasted the name she had only uttered aloud a handful of times so far. “Then you have to call me Sam...” She had almost added a Sir in the end as she was used to but stopped herself at the last second.</p><p>Nodding, Jack held Sam's gaze waiting for what she had to say but he had obviously derailed her thought process since she was just smiling at him which he didn't mind at all. “You were saying?”</p><p>“Oh.. yes, sorry...” Sam really had to keep herself from adding a Sir every other time as she shook her head, looking down at the bottle in her hands to collect her thoughts. “My father told me that I shouldn't let rules stand in my way, that I could have everything I want and I think... he was able to let go when he saw us together... with your arm around me.”</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>“What makes you think that?” Jack wanted to know, looking down at the bottle.</p><p>When Sam didn't answer right away, he lifted his gaze once more and their eyes locked.</p><p>“He was holding on by a thread... but was ready to go the moment you held me. I think he had hoped for this... why else would he tell me not to let rules stand in my way? He knew how I feel about you...,” Sam explained, her father having been there enough times to see how she smiled when she was with Jack and how they bantered and such.</p><p>“How exactly do you feel about me, Sam?” Jack asked, hardly able to hold back a smile and let Sam take the bottle from his hands to place both on the table in front of them.</p><p>Sitting back, Sam breathed deeply as she took a hold of Jack's closest hand and cupped it with the other before she looked back up at him with a soft smile and rosy cheeks. “I love you, Jack.”</p><p>Surprised that Sam was suddenly so bold, Jack swallowed hard, unable to tear his gaze away from the younger woman who was radiating with her loving smile. “I love you, too, Samantha,” Jack reciprocated, refraining from a quick, witty retort since the moment was too serious and his own smile was just as bright.</p><p>“I know,” Sam stated, smile growing wider, reminded of the time they were sitting on Jack's couch in his Colorado Springs house when Daniel and Teal'c had interrupted them and their subsequent journey to Taonas.</p><p>With a mischievous smile, Jack whispered, “Took you long enough to work up the nerve.” Entwining his fingers with hers, he lifted his free hand to comb it through her short blond strands and pull her close. “And I don't care about rules and regulations anymore. I have waited too long to be able to do this,” he husked and after a long look into the blue eyes he knew so well, covered her mouth with his, eyes closing as he finally let go to kiss the woman he had loved for so long.</p><p>Resting her now free hand on Jack's thigh, Sam was unable to retort anything as Jack kissed her. Their lips molded together, stroked, pecked before she was bold enough to let her tongue dart out and taste his lips, eyes closed to enjoy the sensations fully. She felt him open his mouth, welcoming her tongue and she was eager to dip inside being met with his own which they stroked together, turning their heads from side to side as they could hardly get enough of each other.</p><p>Out of breath they ended the kiss, foreheads touching and eyes still closed as they took deep breaths to calm down. Neither of them was able to believe that this was actually happening after so long.</p><p>“I liked your father from the moment we met and my respect for him grew over the years. I am really sorry that you only had four more years with him and Selmak,” Jack said, moving back to look at Sam.</p><p>“Like I said in the observation room. I really am okay. I could spend some real quality time with my father in the past four years. And I know he respected you as well or he wouldn't have said things like on the Mothership after we were almost destroyed and you insisted on someone saying “We're not gonna make it.” I knew at that moment that my father truly liked you. I am really happy that he approved of the man I choose as my partner,” Sam explained with a wide smile and she would have been able to give countless examples of her father liking and respecting Jack.</p><p>Gazing at Sam, Jack's eyes roamed the beautiful face, drinking her in like he'd never been able to do before and he decided to tell her what he had come up with. “I am going to request my transfer to Washington so we are not in a direct line of command anymore. I want to be with you without having to fear court martial for being with a subordinate.”</p><p>The entire time they had held contact, with Jack stroking Sam's cheek, still cupping her head, their hands entwined and Sam's other hand resting on Jack's thigh. They leaned in again to kiss some more, exploring each other's mouths, letting their tongues dance. They were so caught up in each other that they didn't realize they were not alone anymore.</p><p>“Finally!” A loud exclamation made them pull back hurriedly and lose all contact, putting some space between them.</p><p>Bewildered they looked at Cassandra standing behind the couch with the open door at her back which she let fall closed now, dropping her bag at her feet. Sam wiped her wet lips with a slight blush, ducking her head a bit. Jack glanced at her from the corner of his eyes, suppressing a grin before turning his attention on Cassy, tilting his head.</p><p>“Don't stop on my behalf,” Cassandra said, moving to sit on the couch beside Sam but was pulled down by Sam and Jack to sit between them, grinning from ear to ear.</p><p>“What do you mean... finally?” Sam asked, looking at the younger woman curiously but couldn't help but grin.</p><p>“Seriously?” Cassy exclaimed and looked from Jack to Sam and back. “I knew from the first time we met that you had the hots for each other!” When none of them said anything, just stared at her she continued, “I often asked Janet how it was going between the two of you and she admonished me, reminded me that it was forbidden for you to get together.” Sighing, the young woman took a hold of each of their hands, clasping them together in her lap. “Pete is a nice enough guy but he doesn't deserve you,” Cassy said quietly, looking at Sam. “You were always meant to be with Jack and I am so happy that you're finally together. You both deserve true happiness.”</p><p>“You are so very wise,” Jack was finally able to utter, squeezing the young woman's hand. “I am happy that you approve of me as the partner for your mother.”</p><p>They both looked at Sam in time to see her blush bright red, lowering her gaze and ducking to hide her shyness the way she usually did. “How was your trip? Did you find the cabin all right?” Sam tried to get their attention away from her.</p><p>“Dah.... obviously?” Cassy answered, letting go of their hands which stayed connected in her lap and gestured at herself with a flourish. “Where's my room? I am really tired.”</p><p>“You don't have to go to bed already,” Sam protested.</p><p>“You two lovebirds deserve some alone time and it really was a long day. Sleep well when you do,” Cassy said and started to giggle, placing a kiss on each of their cheeks and received one from both of them at the same time which made her beam.</p><p>“Sleep well, Cassy,” they said in unison and Jack gestured at the door next to the fireplace through which Cassy disappeared after collecting her bag.</p><p>“Come here,” Jack whispered, wrapping his arm around Sam and pulling her close against his side like he had done so many times before and placed a loving kiss on Sam's cheek.</p><p>They sat there together, watching the fire in contented silence until Sam started to yawn. They went to their room, changed into their sleepwear, Pajama bottoms and in Jack's case one of his old t-shirts. Sam opted for one of her camisoles and they were soon lying in each other's arms, drifting off to sleep after a sweet kiss good night.</p><p>******</p><p>The first thing Sam became aware of when she woke was the warm body she was lying half on top of, her face buried against a warm, wonderfully smelling neck and she inhaled deeply. It was a scent she knew well from countless hours they had spent on missions together and yet it was something new since she was so very close this time. One of Sam's arms was trapped under Jack's back, the other hand was curled into Jack's shirt. A strong arm was draped over her back protectively, the other hand resting on Jack's stomach as he breathed deeply in his sleep, a small smile gracing his face as Sam pulled back to take a look, having never before been this close when Jack was sleeping – not counting the time they were stuck in Antarctica together. Unable to resist, Sam started placing feathery kisses along Jack's jawline which made him stir and take a deep breath before sleepy brown eyes opened to lock with hers.</p><p>“Good morning,” Sam whispered, grinning brightly as Jack's hand moved from her back to cup her head and he captured her lips in a soft, loving kiss.</p><p>“Morning... I feared it was all a dream and I would wake up alone,” Jack confessed quietly before he continued to kiss the younger woman, languidly without any hurry, knowing that they had all the time in the universe from now on.</p><p>“Yeah... it felt too good to be true,” Sam mumbled against Jack's lips, looking him deep in the eyes and grinned as wide as she could before he kissed her once again, pulling her completely on top of him. “It is true though, Jack... I do love you... for as long as I can remember.”</p><p>“I told you I adore you before we went to Abydos for the first time and that hasn't changed in the past eight years,” Jack revealed, combing his hands through Sam's short blond strands.</p><p>Grinning, Sam hid her face against Jack's neck. “I know you've been very patient with me...” Something occurred to her and she pulled back to look Jack in the eyes while she asked, “What did you do during the time loop?”</p><p>The smile Sam had seen in the briefing room the day they had been able to break the loop was back on Jack's face and she knew it had something to do with her. Of course it did or her Commanding Officer wouldn't have looked at her the way he had.</p><p>“What do you think I did?” Jack countered.</p><p>“I've thought about it long and hard after you smiled at me in the briefing room and the way you looked at me when Daniel asked about having done anything crazy.... and I would say you kissed me.”</p><p>“That's a bit presumptuous, don't you think?” Jack retorted trying to keep a straight face.</p><p>“Am I wrong?” Sam asked, grinning. “How was it?”</p><p>Without answering, Jack pulled Sam closer once more with his hands in her hair, kissing her deeply, letting their tongues tangle and dance and enjoying the sensations it elicited in him. He felt Sam shiver and press herself into him which made this so much more fun and more intimate than the kiss from the loop.</p><p>“This is much better,” he finally answered when he ended the kiss.</p><p>“How so?” Sam wanted to know a little out of breath.</p><p>“Because you remember it actually happened.” When Sam cocked her head to the side, he elaborated, “Don't get me wrong... it felt great to kiss you but it was lacking since you had no idea it had actually happened after the reset. Having you here in my arms now... kissing you and being able to enjoy your reactions and the fact that your memory won't be wiped feels so much better. Do you know how long I've waited for this?”</p><p>“Counting from the day that machine confirmed we were no Za'tarcs, 4 years...” Before Sam could get into rambling, Jack kissed her once again, taking her breath away as he put more passion into this kiss.</p><p>“Too damn long,” he just said, ending the kiss and grinned up at Sam, toying with the hair at the nape of her neck. “Too damn long....”</p><p>“Agreed,” Sam mumbled and wanted to move in for another kiss when the door suddenly opened and delicious scents started to fill the room.</p><p>Not bothering to hide what they were up to or how they felt for each other this time, Sam just moved aside a bit so Jack could also watch Cassandra move to the side of the bed, tray in hands.</p><p>“Good morning, lovebirds,” the young woman greeted them with a big smile on her face and placed the tray in front of her at the edge of the bed since she didn't want to disturb the couple's closeness.</p><p>“Morning, Cassy,” they said in unison, looking at the young blonde expectantly.</p><p>Gazing from Jack to Sam and back again, Cassandra was happy to see her favorite people finally happy. She had thought that after Janet died she would be left to her own devices but Sam had taken her in. Of course she had, why wouldn't she? They had formed a special bond when Cassandra had first come to Earth and been a vital part of her life ever since even when Janet was still alive. Sam would always be there for her.</p><p>“I wanted to make something special for you,” Cassandra said, almost choking from her emotions and wanted to get out as fast as she could. “Enjoy your breakfast.”</p><p>Before Cassandra could get far, Sam grabbed her wrist. “Come here,” she said the way Jack had said to her so many times and guided the young woman onto the bed, both of them making space and sitting up.</p><p>Cassy ended up in Sam's lap with Jack wrapped around them from the other side and looked at the older woman who was smiling at her lovingly. Stroking strands of blond hair away from Cassy's cheek tenderly, Sam leaned in and placed a gentle kiss there.</p><p>“How many times do I have to tell you that I want to know how you feel? You don't have to hide anything or try and deal with it yourself. I am here for you, no matter what, remember?” Sam said and, placing a finger under Cassy's chin, turned her head so the young woman would look at her, smiling lovingly. “I love you and you're always welcome to join us... understood?”</p><p>With a loving smile, Jack watched the exchange, knowing how much the young woman meant to Sam after they had rescued her from her planet as the sole survivor and made sure that Niirti wouldn't get her hands on Cassandra. She was a young woman in her own right now, going to College and living her own life for the most part but Sam would always be there for her. He wouldn't want it any other way because he loved the young woman just as much, cared about her and wouldn't want anything but the best for Cassandra.</p><p>Nodding, Cassy just answered, “I love you, too.” Wrapping her arms around Sam and Jack, she buried her face against both their necks and squeezed them tight.</p><p>“I don't want to seem insensitive,” Jack piped up with a mischievous grin. “But what's for breakfast?”</p><p>Looking at each other, the women giggled and then frowned at Jack. “Your appetite is endless,” Sam admonished before they all dug in to enjoy the delicious breakfast Cassy had made.</p><p>They demolished scrambled eggs, pancakes, pudding, buns, jams, hard-boiled eggs, cereals, coffee, orange juice, hot chocolate and whatever else there was, happy that Cassy had made a lot more when Daniel and Teal'c soon joined them.</p><p>******</p><p>The five of them spent a nice quiet week at the lake filled with laughter, conversations, fishing, good food and in the wonderful company of each other, knowing that their lives were about to change. That they were going to move on to new challenges away from each other.</p><p>For some reason, Daniel stayed oblivious to the fact that Sam and Jack seemed closer now but Teal'c knew exactly what had happened. He even went so far as to catch Sam alone at some point before he had to leave. He told her how happy he was for them and asked her to tell Jack that he wished them all the luck in the universe before he had hugged her tight. Sam and Jack took the opportunity to stay at the cabin over the weekend to spend some real quality time alone together after Cassandra had insisted that it was all right.</p><p>After saying good-bye to Cassy for the time being, Jack and Sam went back into the cabin and Sam wanted to start dinner but was stopped by Jack.</p><p>Standing behind the couch, Jack looked at the younger woman, having stopped her by grabbing her wrist and now took a hold of her hand. “For all the times during and after missions where I was only able to look at you when really all I ever wanted was to hug you and tell you that it will be all right,” Jack said and pulled Sam into his arms to hold her tight and bury his face against her neck, Sam's arms wrapping around him just as tightly. “You have no idea how many times I ached to do this.”</p><p>“I think I have some idea,” Sam mumbled against Jack's neck, squeezing him against herself and breathing in his by now so very familiar scent.</p><p>It took some time for them to separate and Jack didn't pull back too far, needing to say and do more, “And for the times I could hug you but all I wanted to do was this.” Slowly, Jack leaned in, pressing his lips against Sam's, his hands in her hair to keep her close.</p><p>
  
</p><p>The kiss deepened slowly, gradually, their tongues stroking and dancing and it went on for what felt like an eternity since they couldn't get enough of each other. One of Jack's hands moved under Sam's t-shirt to feel her hot skin which made Sam shiver and moan into the kiss softly. Sam's hands rested on Jack's hips loosely but moved to cup his butt now and pull him as close against herself as possible.</p><p>Moving until he could lean against the backrest of the couch, Jack didn't let go of Sam nor did he end the kiss. Instead he used both of his hands to push Sam's t-shirt up, amazed at how hot her skin seemed to be by now. With Sam's help as she pulled her arms from the sleeves it was soon time to pull it over her head which didn't happen for a while since they didn't want the kiss to end at all. In the meantime Sam did the same with Jack's t-shirt and slowly, reluctantly they stopped to take the t-shirts the rest of the way off.</p><p>Knowing that she had no reason to be shy, Jack loving her and knowing almost everything about her from the past eight years, Sam stood between his legs and watched his eyes roam her bra-clad upper body. Only once had Jack seen her in a similar state of undress when Hathor had captured them and Jack had been able to escape and free Sam. At the time she had been naked under a sheet, her shoulders and upper chest showing as she sat up and Jack had been incredibly close to her at that point, almost touching her shoulder. The memory made her shiver pleasantly and the warm hands back at her hips squeezed lightly. Sam's hands rested against Jack's bare chest while Jack seemed to drink in every little detail he could make out, like birthmarks scattered on her upper body and the tiny scar from when she had been stabbed.</p><p>Lifting one hand, Jack traced the reminder of an interesting encounter between them with his fingertips which made Sam shiver even more. “So you still DO have a tiny scar,” Jack rasped, the memory of their first kiss as fresh on his mind as if it had been yesterday. “And I never saw you in that sweet little tank top again.... ouch!” Jack exclaimed, flinching when Sam pinched him in the chest for that. “What? You look really sexy in it! Is it a crime to find my girlfriend sexy?” he asked and watched Sam's eyes glaze over with a beautiful smile.</p><p>“Girlfriend.... now that I like.... and no, it is not. Thank you,” Sam said, resting her forehead against Jack's shoulder to hide her blush, jerking her head back up though when she felt Jack's hands go for the clasp of her bra.</p><p>Sam felt suddenly nervous and self-conscious, amazed how fast Jack opened her black bra and pressed her arms against her sides, trying to keep the straps from sliding down her upper arms. It was of no use though since Jack pulled them down and Sam went to press the cubs of the bra against her chest with one hand and forearm. Avoiding eye contact, Sam fixed her gaze on Jack's chest, unsure why she felt like this all of a sudden. She trusted Jack with her life, loved him with all her heart and would do anything for him and with him.</p><p>What made Sam pull away the bra and letting it drop to the ground was the fact that Jack just held her, his hands once again on her hips, waiting patiently. When she dared to look him in the eyes again, she found him gazing back at her, face serious and brown orbs full of love.</p><p>“Come here,” Jack whispered, pulling Sam into his arms again and wrapping her in a tight hug, their bare skin touching for the very fist time which made him shiver.</p><p>Burying his face against Sam's neck, Jack inhaled the younger woman's intoxicating scent, happy to feel her arms encircle him and squeeze him close like so many times before. This was what he loved about Sam so much. She was an accomplished scientist who had saved the world countless times by his side, an adept Air Force officer and a very talented woman in everything she did. But here she was, feeling shy about him seeing her naked for the first time. Granted he would probably fare no better but this was so typical for Sam. She was so very endearing, adorable, loveable and so damn hot and sexy. Pressing his lips against her neck, he kissed his way up to her ear, making her shiver and he could feel her nipples start to poke into his chest.</p><p>“I love you so much, Samantha. You're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen,” Jack whispered and he could feel her heart hammering against his chest, breath hot and ragged against his neck. “I have no idea how I was able to work with you for eight years without jumping your bones every day.”</p><p>The noise Sam made at these words was a mix between a sob and a laugh, squeezing Jack incredibly closer if that was even possible. “Me neither.... I love you more than anything in the universe, Jack,” Sam whispered and tears of happiness started to roll down her cheeks. “Make love to me, Jack... please.”</p><p>“I'd rather have sex with you,” Jack retorted and wasn't surprised when that earned him a pinch in his side, laughing softly at Sam's snort.</p><p>“You are incorrigible,” Sam sighed, pulling back to look at the man she loved, not caring that she was so exposed anymore.</p><p>Before Sam could get into rambling, because Jack knew her so well, he captured her lips in a passionate kiss, his fingertips painting small figures at her back which had the desired effect. Sam shivered strongly, moaning into their tongue play loudly. He couldn't help but suck in a breath when he felt Sam's fingers start to undo the button of his jeans, pulling down the zipper and letting her hands push the garment down so it could bunch up at his ankles. Without warning one of his hands slipped between them, pressing his palm against the side of Sam's breast and he started to toy with her rock-hard nipple using his thumb while they kept kissing. Sam's moans became ever louder, lustful while Jack got rid of his shoes and climbed out of his jeans, kicking them away. Done with this task, his other hand mimicked the first on Sam's other breast without them breaking the kiss and he could feel the blonde's hands working on her own jeans.</p><p>Sam undid her jeans, pushed them down over her hips and after taking off her sport shoes and pulling off the garment the rest of the way she was scooped up. Jack carried her to the bedroom, placed her on the bed gently and they continued to kiss as soon as Jack was pressed against Sam's side. When Jack's hand returned to her breast to toy with her nipple, Sam couldn't help but moan and grind into the leg, Jack had placed between hers. Knowing that Jack could feel how wet she was through her black panties, Sam moaned and shivered, her body on fire as Jack ended the kiss now. Looking up into his deep brown eyes, Sam returned the loving smile he bestowed upon her and watched him lean back. While Sam kept her eyes on his face, Jack's gaze started to wander along her body, his hand stopped its ministrations on her breast, resting against her side. Jack's eyes roaming her body almost felt like an actual caress as he drank in her appearance, finally taking in her breasts and obviously loving what he saw. Without warning, Jack lowered his head and leaning back a bit he closed his hot, wet mouth around her closest nipple while his hand resumed its caresses at her other breast.</p><p>Lifting her hand from the bed, Sam stroked her fingers through Jack's short gray hair at the back of his head and held him close against her chest as he suckled, licked and lightly chewed on her nipple, her other arm trapped under Jack's body. “Oh My God... you're driving me crazy,” Sam moaned out full of passion, squeezing Jack's leg between hers tightly. “I've never felt anything like this before,” she mumbled, groaning when Jack suddenly stopped.</p><p>“Did anyone ever tell you that you think too much?” Jack deadpanned, looking Sam in the eyes with a mischievous grin.</p><p>“Yes, you... on countless occasions,” Sam retorted, grinning from ear to ear, her entire face glowing, hair mussed and cheeks bright red.</p><p>“Will you stop that for once and just enjoy yourself?” Jack said in mock exasperation and could see the comeback before it was out.</p><p>With an impish smirk, Sam countered, “Make me...”</p><p>Without hesitation, Jack moved closer, pressing himself into Sam's side and pulled his leg back while he let his hand slide into Sam's panties. Watching his girlfriend with eagle eyes as his fingers started to explore Sam's so very wet folds, the younger woman groaned and shivered, arching her back. Sam held his gaze, digging the nails of her free hand into Jack's upper arm which made him flinch slightly but he didn't stop. Instead he let two fingers slowly rub Sam's clit between them, the blonde throwing her head back, eyes screwed shut and moaning loudly in obvious pleasure, biting her lower lip and her legs falling open.</p><p>"Yes, that's right...," Jack whispered, enjoying the sight of Sam's pleasure-filled face as his fingers worked her clit some more before he dipped them into her opening, eliciting a lustful groan.</p><p>Sam felt as if Jack had studied her for years, knowing exactly what to do, how to touch her to draw out the most pleasure. Her legs were spread wide open, one thigh pressed into Jack's groin and she could feel his hot member twitch with each of her loud, lustful moans. Unable to think clearly, she just let the feelings overwhelm her as Jack held a slow, deep rhythm of in and out, pressing his thumb into her clit for a moment before flicking it and making her juices flow from her freely. Jack drew delicious noises from her as he kept fingering her deeply, her inner walls gripping his digits tightly and she arched her back hard.</p><p>"I didn't think it would be this easy to shut you up," Jack whispered into Sam's ear hotly, totally turned on by the sight and sounds, Sam's scent filling the air drove him crazy with desire. "You feel so damn good... and you're the sexiest woman I have ever seen. I want to hear you come," Jack whispered urgently and then pulled back to look at Sam's passion-filled face.</p><p>Nostrils flaring, mouth wide open, eyes shut tightly, Sam's features were glowing and she moaned louder and louder, groaning when Jack returned to rubbing her clit between his dripping fingers. This seemed to be all it took for Sam to explode, body taut and screaming Jack's name in bliss as her juices soaked her panties as well as the sheets beneath her.</p><p>Jack loved the view of Sam in the throes of passion, not caring that she almost drew blood with her short nails digging into his upper arm painfully and he stopped his movements slowly. Patiently he waited for Sam to come to, breathing fast and ragged which made her chest rise and fall rapidly. Licking her dry lips, her glazed eyes opened slowly, locking with Jack's.</p><p>"I am happy that you are so vocal even when you can't think," Jack announced, grinning down at the spent, blond woman who just looked at him with a loving smile, still catching her breath.</p><p>“That was... wow,” Sam mumbled, stretching a bit as she let go of Jack's arm and took a deep breath with her eyes closed.</p><p>When Sam opened them again, Jack was grinning like the day she woke up after being trapped on the Prometheus for a few days, announcing that having cake for her shindig was his idea. He was smug, proud of himself for having made her lose her wits and come apart so fully and so fast, too. And with good reason. Jack could have been bad at pleasuring her though and it would still feel better than ever before because he was the man she loved with all her heart. But Jack wasn't bad, on the contrary. He was amazing and that made everything feel even more intense, enhanced with the love he obviously felt for her as well. Sam cupped Jack's head with a tender hand to pull him down and capture his lips in a searing kiss, taking both their breaths away. With her other hand free now that Jack was mostly on top of her, Sam let it slip into the back of his black boxer shorts to squeeze his butt firmly which made him groan into the kiss. Using both hands, Sam pushed those shorts down, feeling Jack tense in her arms and pull his lower body away from her now. Without thinking too hard, Sam pushed her own panties down as well and together they got rid of the last piece of their clothing, Jack lying down on top of her when they were both fully naked.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“It's your sidearm, Sir,” Sam mumbled, feeling Jack's erection against her thigh which made them both giggle and this time, she could really enjoy it without Jack being in pain.</p><p>“Did you really just call me Sir?” Jack asked, gazing down at Sam with a loving smile.</p><p>Grinning, Sam looked up at Jack. “Sorry, just a slip but for a second there I was back in that freezing cave.”</p><p>“I find that bizarre,” Jack said like the time when Carter wished she could go with him in the X-302 and added with a mischievous grin, “It's yours now... I am yours... with everything that I am.” He was suddenly serious and watched a tear run down Sam's cheek. “Though I need you to come for me one more time... you know....”</p><p>“No, Jack... what do you mean?” Sam asked with a huge grin but was cut off from another question by Jack's mouth on hers and a deep, passionate kiss before he started to trail kisses along her chin, neck and over her chest. “What are you up to now?” she wanted to know and watched Jack place a kiss on each of her nipples, before covering her breasts with his hands.</p><p>The contrast between her creamy white skin and his tanned hands was incredible as was the way, Jack's fingers toyed with her nipples with unknown skill which made her moan and shiver from the pleasure he elicited from her. His mouth kept wandering down along her body, tongue dipping into her belly button and she had to take deep breaths to not come on the spot from the way Jack made her feel. When Jack reached her mound with the thatch of dark blond curls, Sam arched her head back and cupped his head tenderly, groaning as she felt his hot breath against her sensitive bundle of nerves. With her legs wide open, Jack settled between them, taking a first, long, languid lick of Sam's clit. Her reaction was to arch off the bed, closing her eyes tightly as she saw stars dance in front of them. A loud, lustful moan accompanied this and when Jack closed his hot, wet mouth around her sensitive pearl, flicking his tongue over it, Sam came instantly, still so very keyed up from her first orgasm. Her pleasure raged through her entire body as she trembled and writhed, moaning out loudly.</p><p>Satisfied with yet another climax he drew from the younger woman, Jack let go of her clit and licked up Sam's juices as they gushed from her with a big, smug grin on his face. His eyes were glued to Sam's face which he could see perfectly with her head resting on the pillow. The beautiful blue eyes were closed, mouth open as Sam breathed hard, entire features glowing from her orgasm and she licked her dry lips now. Her breasts were pressed into Jack's hands which never stopped their ministrations at Sam's nipples, rolling them, pulling up on them lightly, flicking his fingertips over them in turn with kneading the pliant mounds in his hands. Sam's fingers combed through Jack's hair as she came down from her high, eyes opening now and locking on Jack's with a wondrous glint in them.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, Sam pulled Jack up with her fingers in his hair, sitting up to meet his mouth in a fierce kiss, groaning when she tasted herself. Their tongue play was urgent and she let one hand take a hold of Jack's hard, pulsing member, stroking it gently but firmly which made him moan in pleasure.</p><p>“I need to feel you inside of me,” Sam mumbled against Jack's lips, guiding his tip against her opening as she straddled him, shivering when he moved forward and entered her for a fraction, slowly, gently, free arm wrapped around his back tightly.</p><p>Gazing at each other, their faces were filled with pleasure but Jack stopped, his arms holding Sam against him firmly. “Are you sure? My stamina isn't what it used to be.”</p><p>“Are you kidding me?” Sam asked with heart-felt amazement and moved down slowly, moaning as Jack's girth stretched her channel, convulsing around it and both of them moaning in unison from the pleasure they shared. “Are you telling me you want me to stop?” Sam rasped as she held Jack's gaze which was filled with incredible bliss, her inner walls gripping Jack's pulsing length tightly.</p><p>“Can't....,” was all Jack could mutter, lost in the pleasure Sam's spasming channel around his painfully hard member gave him.</p><p>“Thought so,” Sam husked and started to move up and down slowly with both of her arms wrapped around him, rolling her hips into Jack as her tight channel clenched around his length, her breath catching and she moaned lustfully.</p><p>“Thinking too much,” Jack protested breathlessly, making sure that Sam had her arms around him tightly and lifted her legs from the bed to move around, laying down on top of Sam with his arms wrapped around her back.</p><p>During the maneuver, Jack stayed deep inside of his love, Sam's walls squeezing his length with their movements, making him groan and shiver. As soon as she was lying on the bed, Sam wrapped her legs around Jack and helped him hold a slow, deep rhythm as he gazed down at the beautiful blonde. Sam's back was arched, head leaning back as she gave herself over to the pleasure he gave her, face alight with her bliss and mouth wide open as she breathed hard, nails digging into Jack's sides. Sam's clenching walls became impossibly tighter and Jack was hardly able to move, groaning with every slow thrust since it felt so damn great to slide along Sam's channel. The younger woman's moans of lust became louder with every deep thrust, Jack joining her as his pleasure built rapidly. He was amazed at Sam's responsiveness, her reactions to his slow rhythm and he felt as if he was made for her as his hips picked up their pace a bit.</p><p>Moaning her lovers name over and over as Jack sped up, Sam was totally lost in her lust, unable to keep her eyes open, she threw her head back, back arching hard as she pulled Jack into her with her legs wrapped around him. No one had ever made her feel the way Jack did with his measured thrusts, her walls tightening ever more around his length and she could feel her next orgasm approach with force. Her hot juices mixed with the precum squirting into her from Jack's tip and she was astounded that she was able to feel it. Writhing beneath Jack, Sam's channel clenched and squeezed his pulsing length and from his ever louder moans, she knew he was as close as she was. Holding his shaft in a vice-like grip inside of her, she felt Jack buck as his seed suddenly exploded into her in a hot, thick stream with a loud exclamation of her name as he collapsed on top of her, breathless. The pleasure raged through her entire body like wildfire as she stiffened with her own climax and her channel milked Jack's length for every last drop.</p><p>Unable to believe how great it felt to be enveloped by Sam's hot, tight channel, Jack came hard, her juices washing around his length and mingling with his essence as they clung to each other. Sam's milking walls drove him crazy as he shivered, breathing into Sam's neck hard and fast, eyes closed, lips dry as he tried to pull her impossibly closer.</p><p>They calmed down slowly, taking deep breaths and licking their parched lips as Jack moved back so he could look at the blond woman in his arms. Sweat was visible on Sam's face, her hairline darker from the moisture, face aglow with her pleasure, eyes shining with love and a huge smile plastered to her lips, not unlike Jack's. Leaning in, Jack captured her mouth in a slow, soft kiss, their tongues tangling languidly as they bathed in the afterglow of their lovemaking. Realizing that he was still hard when Sam's walls fluttered around his length, Jack pulled back to stare at his lover in disbelief.</p><p>“What are you doing to me, woman?” Jack rasped, turned on by the smug smile appearing on Sam's face.</p><p>“I was hoping you'd be as pent up as I am after waiting for eight years,” Sam whispered, squeezing Jack's shaft with her channel and eliciting a loud groan.</p><p>“Oh... you were?” Jack asked and rolled them over when Sam loosened her hold so the younger woman was on top of him now.</p><p>Nodding with a big grin, Sam answered, “Yep. You do know I'm a scientist, right?”</p><p>“How could I ever forget with your long speeches I have to cut short most of the time? But I have to say.... you changed my mind about scientists... or rather one in particular,” Jack revealed as if it was the biggest secret ever, grinning up at the blonde conspiratorially. “In fact... it is fun to watch you come up with the most brilliant solutions most of the time... my national treasure.” Jack captured the blonde's grinning mouth in a tender kiss with his hands buried in her wet strands, groaning when Sam rolled her hips slowly.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Ending the kiss with a sweet peck to Jack's lips, Sam sat up slowly, his hands coming to rest on her hips naturally while she pressed hers against Jack's stomach. Straddling him with her shins pressed into the mattress, she continued to roll her hips slowly, back and forth, from side to side and in circles in turn looking into Jack's pleasure-filled face, a loving smile making it shine. The lustful moans he emitted made her walls clench around Jack's length, eliciting ever louder sounds of pleasure from him and she watched his eyes wander along her body as she leaned back, his hands on her hips squeezing firmly.</p><p>The sight of Sam naked an top of him, the feeling of her channel clenching and squeezing around his member over and over and the look of pure lust on her beautiful features drove Jack wild. Hardly able to tear his gaze away from Sam's beautifully glowing face, Jack let his eyes roam along her long, slender neck, her collarbones, down to her breasts with the pink-tipped nipples which were rock-hard and he couldn't help but lick his lips as he kept moaning with pleasure. He watched Sam lift her hands now and start to toy with her nipples, rolling them between thumb and index finger, pinching and flicking her thumbs over the hard nubs which made him squeeze her grinding hips tighter. Swallowing hard, his eyes drifted lower over Sam's flat belly with the cute little belly button, to the thatch of dark blond curls until they found the place where they were joined. It felt great to have Sam envelop him with her hot, tight channel but seeing his shaft buried inside the hot blonde made him shiver and tremble, moaning louder with every grind.</p><p>“I knew you were hot from the beginning... but had I known how incredibly sexy and beautiful you look while riding me.... I'd have insisted on you doing it from the start,” Jack groaned out, making eye contact once again as he enjoyed Sam's ever faster movements.</p><p>“Now you're thinking too much,” Sam breathed between her lustful moans, once again placing her hands against Jack's stomach and started to lift herself up slowly, grunting from the heavenly feeling before sinking back down which made Jack close his eyes tightly, groaning loudly.</p><p>All thoughts left him at the incredible feeling of Sam's tight walls once again sliding along his sensitive shaft, squeezing and clenching with the pleasure she obviously felt and he licked his dry lips. Opening his eyes, Jack found Sam's shining face close to his, smiling lovingly as she held a slow, steady rhythm of up and down, grinding her hips from time to time and her lustful moans made his heart flip. A little disappointed when Sam pulled back, Jack had no time to protest as the younger woman sped up her movements, her channel clenching tighter and tighter with her approaching orgasm, breasts bouncing sexily. Moaning in unison with his lover, Jack started to thrust up into her, driving his length incredibly deeper and he could see Sam come apart, feel her channel gripping his shaft hard as she climaxed. He joined her inevitably, his hot, thick seed squirting into Sam's depths as he cried her name in bliss, pulling her down against him to wrap his arms around her and bite her neck softly.</p><p>Jack's seed filling her felt heavenly, her channel milking him for everything he had as she panted against his neck, jerking a little when she felt his teeth in her flesh. Knowing that he felt the same way she did, Sam's pleasure washed through her in hot waves, making her tremble with her loud moan of his name. Shivering as Jack's length pulsed with each squirt, Sam swallowed hard and licked her lips clinging to her lover.</p><p>“I must have done something right to deserve you,” Jack rasped into Sam's ear, out of breath and feeling his seed slowly ebb away, his shaft finally starting to soften though Sam's walls kept convulsing around him.</p><p>Placing a kiss against Jack's neck, Sam trailed her lips to his ear. “Everything...,” she husked before pulling back to gaze at his smiling face. “I love you, Jack O'Neill.”</p><p>“I love you, too, Samantha Carter,” Jack reciprocated and kissed his lover deeply, passionately but oh so very slowly and tenderly with his hands once again tangled in her wet, soft blond hair.</p><p>Groaning, just like Jack, when his flaccid member slipped out of her as she got comfortable on top of him, Sam closed her eyes, resting her head against his shoulder.</p><p>“I need some rest before I have the strength for dinner,” Jack mumbled, rolling to the side so Sam was lying on the bed as well, giggling and he helped her turn around so he could spoon her from behind, arms wrapped around her belly tightly, her hands coming to rest on top of his.</p><p>With his face buried in Sam's hair, Jack dozed off and she followed him shortly.</p><p>******</p><p>They couldn't have slept for more than an hour since it was still broad daylight when Sam opened her eyes, woken by feathery kisses being placed against the side of her neck which made her grin, Jack's arms still tightly wrapped around her. Stretching as much as she could in Jack's arms, Sam stiffened a bit, pressing her butt against him and lifted her arms slightly, stopping when she felt his length twitch against her buttock.</p><p>“Didn't you say something about your stamina not being what it used to?” Sam asked quietly, feeling Jack grin against her neck as he continued to kiss her warm skin.</p><p>“Seems like I just needed the right motivation in the form of the woman I love,” he mumbled, so tempted to leave a hickey on Sam's fair skin. “You are just so hot and sexy... can you blame me for wanting you after I had to wait for eight excruciatingly long years?”</p><p>Shaking her head, Sam heard Jack suck in a breath and he tightened his hold on her if that was even possible. “I know the feeling,” Sam mumbled, grinding her butt into Jack deliberately now, grinning when his member came to life once again, feeling herself become wet at the mere thought of feeling Jack once more. “Do you think your knee will survive you taking me from behind?” Sam asked, turning slightly so she could make eye contact with Jack who just stared back at her with his mouth hanging open.</p><p>Swallowing hard, Jack shook his head to clear it while feeling as if he had just been hit by an eighteen-wheeler and then tried to answer Sam's question which seemed impossible right now. Seeing Sam just grin at him wickedly seemed to help and he took a deep breath, letting it out slowly.</p><p>“I... I think I can manage,” he answered slowly, still totally shocked as he held Sam's gaze, who was too amused for her own good. “I didn't have a problem earlier,” he mumbled, the memory of feeling Sam envelop him for the first time making him speechless once again.</p><p>For Sam it was wonderful to see that she had been able to shut Jack up, probably for the very first time since they had met. Until now there had always been a witty retort from him and watching him be stumped now was just great. So very satisfactory and she just kept grinning at him as his mouth moved without any words coming out.</p><p>“We don't have to do this if you don't want to,” Sam said suddenly, still grinning and this seemed to take Jack from his stupor, luckily, his shaft twitching more being trapped against her butt cheek.</p><p>“No... no... it's all right. If you insist,” Jack tried to downplay his readiness, eagerness even though he knew he couldn't fool Sam for a second.</p><p>Still grinning, Sam turned some more so she could press her cheek against Jack's and whisper into his ear seductively, “Then what are you waiting for, Jack?” His reaction of shivering and pressing into her made her face almost split in half.</p><p>Recovering slowly, Jack cupped Sam's head to keep her close and kissed her deeply, letting his tongue tangle with hers while his other hand moved down, finding her wet and swollen, obviously as turned on by what she said as he was. Exploring her folds with his fingers, stroking her soft petals, Jack kept kissing the blonde and grinned satisfied when Sam moaned into the kiss because he was rubbing her clit once again which made her shiver with pleasure. Pressing his palm against the inside of Sam's thigh, Jack made room for his curious hand and pushed two fingers into Sam's opening, careful not to hurt her sensitive folds, grinning more when she groaned into the kiss and started moving against him.</p><p>“You seem to enjoy making me come,” Sam mumbled into the kiss, interrupted by moans since Jack held a deep rhythm of in and out with his skilled fingers.</p><p>Pulling back, Jack grinned at the younger woman smugly. “I do. Why wouldn't I? Have you seen you?” he asked, enjoying the view of Sam's shining face, mouth open with her pleasure-filled moans, eyes becoming ever smaller, nostrils flaring with her ragged breaths. “My Samantha Carter in the throes of passion is a sight to behold,” he whispered and watched her screw her eyes shut when he pressed the pad of his thumb against her clit and rotated it slowly, the loudest moan yet escaping those beautiful lips. “And since I won't really be able to see you when I take you from behind... I need the view in advance.” The combination of these words, his rubbing her clit and fingering her was enough to make Sam come hard and he felt her juices drip down his fingers, her walls gripping them tightly as she moaned his name loudly, her face alight with pleasure.</p><p>Vibrating in Jack's arms with the orgasm washing through her, Sam continued to moan since Jack didn't let up and she had to press her legs together to hold his hand in place. “Give me a minute,” she panted, shivering and trembling as she clung to the arm Jack had wrapped around her belly again at some point. “Mmmmmmm... I feel like I'm the instrument you trained to play all your life,” Sam mumbled, opening her eyes now and finding Jack gaze at her full of love.</p><p>With his eyes glued to Sam's shining face, cheeks red, eyes glossy from her pleasure, lips dry, Jack pulled out his fingers slowly which made her groan and almost close her eyes again. Lifting his wet hand, he pressed his index and middle finger against Sam's lips and she let her tongue dart out to lick off her own juices. Enraptured Jack watched Sam lick first one, then the other finger, tongue slow and deliberate before she sucked his fingers into her hot, wet mouth, moaning around them as her tongue tangled with them as if it was his curious muscle, pushing them forward and sucking them back in. The sight and feeling made him almost lose it and he groaned, bucking into Sam slowly which made her grin around his digits.</p><p>Jack pulled his fingers from Sam's mouth, cupping her head once again and kissed the blonde fiercely, pushing his tongue deep into her hot, wet cavern where his fingers had just been and was met with hers. Groaning from the taste of Sam's juices in her own mouth, Jack couldn't believe how lucky he was to finally have Sam in his arms. Being able to kiss her, make love to her, touch her and do whatever he wanted with her, was a dream come true and he intended to enjoy her fully for as long as he was alive.</p><p>“I would love to place a hickey on your neck,” Jack mumbled against Sam's lips after long minutes of kissing her passionately and continued when she wanted to protest. “I know... I know... we're not lovesick teenagers and it would be inappropriate for you to walk around with a hickey... which is why... I'll place it where you can see it if you want and I'll know it is there.” Leaning back he lifted an eyebrow and then watched Sam point above her breast and a little to the side with a big grin. “Damn... I know exactly why I am in love with you.”</p><p>Wasting no time, Jack moved so he could reach the spot, Sam gestured at and she held his head with reverence, groaning from the slight pain of Jack sucking the blood against her skin. Taking his sweet time, Jack made sure that it was nice and dark before he pulled back to take a look at his handiwork with a big grin. Sam watched Jack admire the hickey for some time before she inspected it herself, finding her skin almost black which made her suck in a breath.</p><p>“All right... can you, PLEASE, take me now, Jack,” Sam almost begged, starting to move away from Jack while he watched her sexy movements with eyes full of lust.</p><p>When Sam was on all fours with her side touching Jack's front it seemed to get him into gear, because he sat up lifting a hand to start and massage one of her butt cheeks while placing a mischievous kiss on the other. Getting up as well, Jack moved behind the blonde and with his hands on her buttocks he used his thumbs to pull the swollen petals of her nether lips apart, watching juices trickle from her convulsing opening. Catching Sam's gaze, Jack used one thumb to toy with her clit which made the blonde groan.</p><p>“No more teasing, please,” Sam pleaded and moved back against Jack.</p><p>With one hand, Jack took a hold of his member while spreading Sam's labia with the fingers of the other hand and pushed his already leaking tip into his lover which made Sam moan out loudly full of lust. Knowing that Sam wanted it and feeling her readiness from the way her channel pulsed around his tip, Jack pushed all the way into her with one slow thrust, hands on her hips, eliciting a loud groan and violent tremble from the blonde. The tight clenching of Sam's inner muscles was almost his undoing but he took a deep breath to keep it together. The obvious pleasure Sam felt was heaven to Jack's ears as he started to pull back and then push into the younger woman which made Sam moan incessantly as he held a slow rhythm. Seeing his member glide into Sam's hot, tight, wet depth over and over and the feeling of her channel spasming around him wildly drove Jack wild with desire as he moaned in unison with the younger woman.</p><p>Sam was lost in the pleasure of Jack filling her over and over with his length, the heavenly feeling taking her breath away as she was on all fours, her arms starting to tremble violently. Panting and moaning, she screwed her eyes shut and was unable to hold herself up any longer, letting her hands slide forward until her breasts and her cheek were pressed into the cool sheets. This new angle felt even better and the fact that Jack picked up his pace, pulling her into himself with his hands on her hips, made Sam moan ever louder, her channel clenching and squeezing Jack's shaft ever tighter. Gripping the sheets with her hands, Sam's body moved with Jack's thrusts, her sensitive nipples rubbing along the cloth and adding to her already heightened pleasure. Jack's balls slapping against her clit with his movements, was almost too much for her to take and she groaned and squeezed his length tighter and tighter involuntarily.</p><p>Matching Sam's moans, Jack closed his eyes, screwing them shut really as he tried not to come too fast and let his lover's pleasure build for as long as possible. Speeding up more made Sam cry out with every thrust and he could feel that she was close with her channel gripping his shaft over and over making it harder to move but also bringing their pleasure to new heights. Unable to take it any longer, Jack thrust into Sam hard, one final time, his seed exploding into the blonde's depths as her channel held his shaft in a vice-like grip with her own orgasm.</p><p>They cried out each other's name in unison, panting and trembling as Sam's juices mixed with Jack's essence deep inside the younger woman. Collapsing on top of Sam's back, Jack wrapped his arms around her as she milked him for every last drop, groaning and trembling while he placed tender kisses against the back of her neck which was hot and sweaty.</p><p>Eyes closed, Sam lay there, the sheets still clenched in her fists, panting and trembling as the orgasm raged through her entire body, the feeling of Jack's seed squirting into her was heaven. Jack was just amazing and she enjoyed the loving kisses he rained down on her neck while she took deep breaths to calm down. Slowly, her walls loosened their grip on Jack's length as Sam relaxed, letting go of the sheets and opening her eyes. She was met with Jack's smiling face as she took a deep breath, wondering why Jack hadn't moved yet. Her channel convulsing involuntarily let her feel that Jack was still hard and she stared at him, wide-eyed.</p><p>“I seem to remember,” she started, taking a deep breath once more. “you saying something along the lines of lacking stamina. But I have to say... I can't confirm that. I am really happy with your performance so far,” Sam mumbled, grinning and watched Jack puff out his chest a bit.</p><p>“I told you. You're just so hot and sexy that I can't get enough of you,” Jack whispered, sitting up and very slowly started to pull out of his lover, making them both groan.</p><p>Jack couldn't help but watch the overflow of his seed drip from Sam's opening and down to her clit, massaging her butt cheeks, totally turned on by the sexy sight. He helped Sam turn around and lay on top of her when she was on her back again, moving in to capture her lips in a hungry kiss, letting their tongues duel passionately. An idea popped into Jack's mind since Sam really seemed to have enjoyed being taken from behind and he ended the kiss to look at the blonde.</p><p>“What's on your mind?” Sam asked with a smile, squeaking softly when Jack rolled them over, wondering what he was up to.</p><p>“I want you to turn around, sit on top of me with me inside of you and lay down,” Jack explained quietly, holding eye contact and watched Sam's face fill with lust before she captured his lips in a fierce kiss once more. “I take it you like the prospect of that?” he asked when Sam pulled back, both of them grinning as his thumbs stroked her cheeks.</p><p>“Can't you tell?” Sam retorted and then started to get up, making sure that Jack watched her and grinned at his open-mouthed stare.</p><p>Sam's beauty took his breath away and Jack couldn't help but cup her breasts letting his thumbs toy with her nipples which made the blonde shiver and moan.</p><p>With her eyes glued to Jack's face, Sam asked, “Are you really sure you want me to turn around?” the feeling of his hands on her breasts so erotic and wonderful.</p><p>Hardly listening to what the blonde was saying because he was so distracted by watching her, Jack forced himself to focus on Sam's words and cleared his throat. “No... no, I'm not... I'd rather see your face when you come. You make it... me... so much hotter,” Jack rasped and his eyes zeroed in on Sam's hand taking a hold of his shaft to line it up with her entrance.</p><p>With a loud groan, his eyes falling shut at the pleasurable feeling, Sam moved down slowly, his length soon enveloped by her hot, wet tightness, her channel convulsing around him once more which made him shiver violently. Forcing his eyes to open, he gazed at Sam arching her back with a moan as loud as his, head leaning back, eyes closed and her beautiful face full of pleasure, his hands once again on her hips squeezing tightly. Licking her lips, Sam took a deep breath to steady herself and then opened her eyes to look at Jack with a smile full of love and lust which took his breath away with its beauty. Unable to resist, he urged Sam to lean forward, his hands wandering up along her back to tangle in her blond strands and he kissed her passionately. Their tongues tangled languidly, danced and stroked, both their eyes closed as they lost themselves in this kiss full of love.</p><p>Bracing her hands against Jack's abdomen, Sam moved back ending the kiss which made Jack pull her back down once more, unwilling to let her go already. Grinning into the passionate tongue play, Sam pecked Jack's lips, pulled on his lower lip and bit down playfully which made him look at her with wide eyes. Having achieved the desired effect, Sam sat up and holding Jack's gaze, moved up, the heavenly feeling of Jack's shaft sliding along her spasming walls driving her crazy with desire as she moaned. Jack joined her with his lust-filled sounds, groaning even louder when Sam speared herself on his shaft, moving down slowly and rolling her hips in the process. The sight of Jack's face full of pleasure, eyes half-lidded, mouth hanging open with his moans and neck taut as he arched, Sam started to hold a slow rhythm of up and down with the occasional hip-roll.</p><p>Jack finally understood what Dr. Samantha Carter had meant by saying he really wasn't her Jack when he pulled Sam back in for another kiss unable to let go. Her Jack would probably have had problems separating like he did now but he hadn't had any feelings for Dr. Carter and was happy when the kiss ended. He had also been painfully aware of the fact that “his” Samantha Carter was probably watching them and feeling pretty uncomfortable.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Jack grasped for Sam's hands, entwined their fingers and rested them against her thighs, squeezing with each slow thrust, moaning in pleasure, almost incessantly as Sam drove him wild with her slow, measured movements. Lifting his hips, Jack encouraged her to become faster and Sam understood the hint, picking up her pace, both of them moaning as their pleasure intensified with the faster movements. Sam's channel clenched and squeezed around his length, her juices drawing lewd squishy noises from them which made Jack hold a counter-rhythm. With each roll of her hips, Sam coaxed Jack closer to his orgasm, the sight of the blonde riding him, her breasts bouncing, hair mussed and beautiful face shining as she looked him in the eyes, he became ever more vocal which was something totally new for him. Usually the women were the one's moaning his name but with Sam, the love of his life, he just couldn't keep quiet.</p><p>Hardly able to keep her own eyes open with the pleasure washing through her, Sam watched Jack give in to his pleasure, eyes screwed shut, mouth wide open as he panted and moaned her name incessantly. He became ever louder and she squeezed his length tightly as she felt him buck into her a few more times before he froze with his shaft buried deep inside of her and his seed exploded into her depths hotly in a thick stream. Giving in to her own orgasm, Sam arched her back hard, eyes closing as she grabbed Jack's length hard, her own juices mingling with his hot seed and she felt the overflow drip around his shaft, making a mess of them. The pleasure raged through her entire body in hot waves, making her tremble and moan his name as she collapsed on top of him with her sensitive nipples pressed into his chest. They were both breathing hard as they came down from their high, Jack's arms wrapping around her tightly as she nuzzled his neck gently.</p><p>Eyes closed, Jack lay there, breathing hard, his pleasure slowly ebbing away just like his seed though Sam's tight walls twitched around him and he felt himself soften, their mixed juices now dripping from Sam freely. With his mouth pressed against Sam's neck, Jack kissed and licked her wet, salty skin and sighed happily. Sam's hands in his hair and ruffling it made him shiver and pull her closer if that was even possible.</p><p>“Samantha, you're amazing,” he mumbled into her neck and felt her shiver, enjoying the feeling of her soft hair brushing against his face. “I love you so very much. And... I would be happy if we had a child together.” Up until now Jack hadn't thought about the consequences of them making love without condoms but he realized that his statement was absolutely true.</p><p>Jack's words seemed to wake Sam from some kind of a dream, heart racing as she pulled back to look at Jack who was smiling at her lovingly. Thinking about it as her eyes roamed Jack's face, her thumb smoothing over Jack's split eyebrow, Sam recognized that Jack was right. She was 37 years old, had a great career in the military, many commendations, lived a life full of adventure and she was ready to settle should she really be pregnant. There had never been a moment of hesitation in her, not a single thought about protection when she was with Jack because he was the man she loved. She would happily carry his child should she be so lucky and calming down, she smiled at him brightly.</p><p>“I love you, Jack,” Sam mumbled before she leaned in to kiss him tenderly, lovingly, letting their tongues tangle slowly as their eyes closed involuntarily.</p><p>Reluctantly they parted and took a quick shower, separately knowing that it would get out of hand otherwise before ordering pizza since they were too lazy to cook.</p><p>******</p><p>The sun was rising when Sam opened her eyes having drifted away from Jack a bit during the night and rolled over to get closer to him again, their heads ending up on the same pillow. She nuzzled into Jack's neck, placing feathery kisses against it which made him stir and shiver, wrap his arm around her and stretch languidly. When he opened his eyes, a big loving smile brightened his face as Sam gazed at him and they greeted each other with a tender kiss.</p><p>
  <strong>The End</strong>
</p><p>                   …. or is it?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and Comments appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>